Wolf of Atlas Deep
by lumely
Summary: A young boy twisted by the the cruelty of life rises from the most despicable of chasms. With many of those like himself who were imprisoned by those who bartered and traded with lives, leading them to make the world a safer place where no one is ever is ever again twisted by malicious intent. For his howling is the call of tragedy, this time for others. Warning: dark themes ahead
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I released a teaser for this and you all responded with approval. So let it be known this is a very dark work of art. In later chapters there are things that some of you might be uncomfortable with.**

**That's fine.**

**This other author, who shall remain anonymous unless they want me to let you know who they are, were talking with some ideas about stories. So I pitched this to them.**

**They, being one of, if not the kindest person I know on this site, gave me some pointers on how this one should go. So this person is my creative director with this story.**

**Big man, if you're reading this, this is for you. Thank you for being with me and all your supportive and kind words while this is written out.**

**And you readers, thank you for all your support and understanding.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Denizens Rising

The dull orange lights shone down at the ground where they had all gathered. The floor made of the ground's natural rock was uneven, dirtied with dust and blood that had collected over time. Rusted cells lined the walls, though they were made strong to prevent escape.

The air was stale and its scent was that of decay, waste, mining and spilt blood. Whatever fresh oxygen was pumped into the prison didn't last long. It was suffocated by the scent that the unfortunate prisoners were forced to produce.

Prisoners, on their knees, side by side. All in front of a stage. Two figures, one standing proudly while his trophy was bruised, kneeling before him. The one standing was a male, as green scales and sharp claws grabbed the red head by her hair and forced her into his hardened member behind his pants. Her aura suppressing collar around her neck gave ownership to him.

She was a reward, for as much as the alligator faunus was, he was a rat, a snitch. He was the one who would tell the guards anything about any sort of activities the captives was taking. Another instilled fact that they would never escape, as discourse was sown amongst their unity. Time was his gift, as the more he talked, the more power amongst the prisoners he gained.

Protection.

Favors.

Items from the outside.

He was favored by the Warden more than the others.

Be as they were all both humans and faunus, they were the same in the prison known as Atlas Deep.

"Your lit'el boy es gone Eva, sent to ta deeper mines where hes gonna suffocate when hez pressure suit gives out." The man grinned savagely at her. While she tried to remove her face from the proximity of his member, he held her there much more painfully when he gripped the long horns that protruded from her skull. "Ye should've knownd to ha taken my offer and gives ya self ta me." He laughed as her struggling stopped, a low sound of the woman laughing.

"Oi! Wats so funney cow tits!" He pulled her hair down and forced him to look at her, a hiss of pain escaped her lips before she started to laugh again. "I asked ye a question bitch!" A loud slap rang out as several gasps from the prisoners, they knew what would follow if 'the little boy' were to return.

The little boy was thrown in here many years ago, many of them were shocked that a child was thrown into one of the worst places on the planet. The Warden, Jacques Schnee laugh as he literally pushed the boy from the third level and a crumpled up body cried for hours on end from the pain he was in.

None of them could come to help him at first, as they were locked in their cells, forced to watch the boy's tears and listen to the boy's cries.

When they were released from their cells, the little boy tried to run from them. But found a welcoming party instead.

They took him in and raised him in the horrid place, where no child should ever be. They were kind, taught the boy what they knew. Educated him to the best of their ability, told him stories of the outside, that they would never see again.

Unfortunately the guards weren't as kind. They beat him every day, punished him for the smallest offenses. A scared and scarred boy, thrown into a pit where no one could escape from.

But it was her who held him close.

He had one mother here, and that was the woman who keeled before Al, Eva Taurus. A mother who was ripped away from her own son soon after her husband had died.

It was well known that nobody tried anything to those two, if someone tried to threaten her little boy, her semblance, fueled by passion would grow stronger and killed them in a bloody display. And the boy, when someone tried to get a quick fix of pleasure by forcing themselves on Eva, he would attack savagely. It was as if he was a wild animal with a need to protect. Thus earning him the secret nickname, Wolf, amongst their ranks.

They all let those two be, they weren't friendly so to say, but they lived with the same mentality as bees, don't bother them and you won't get stung.

There was no doubt that they had imprinted themselves on each other. As Eva was a mother herself, without a child. And the boy was a child, without his mother. They needed each other to be complete, and they did so.

Al, learned that sometime ago. While Eva was working the metal manufacturing, he attempted to corner her and make her his own. The boy, now growing into a hulking, titanic man from the years of heavy work, attacked him. Unfortunately the years of age made the difference between the two power houses, and with a hot piece of iron, Al burned the boy's throat.

Al was lost in his own power, he was lost with greed and now he was lost within lust. He never cared for anyone but himself. He was never involved with the whispers that the prisoners talked, and many steered clear of him. He thought it was because he was the strongest out of them.

Little did he know, the others never wanted anything to do with the rat. Because what good was a rat, inside of a wolf pack.

If it wasn't for the boy's aura that Eva unlocked, her little boy would be dead. Although he was alive, his throat was destroyed and wouldn't properly form as he grew. The boy could only speak in single syllables, as it took a monumental effort to talk.

"He knows Al," Eva laughed louder and even crazier "He knows when his mother is in danger!" Her laughter wasn't silenced when she was slapped harder again.

"Shut et bitch, lit'el June ain't comin' back for ye!" He yelled over her. Her laughter died down as a solemn look overtook her face and spoke quietly.

"Gotz that through ye head, live stockz?" the faunus grinned, licking his lips as he reached for the bandage that hid her breast from view, but he stopped when he heard her whisper.

"Watz was thats?" He asked, a bit peeved that the woman wasn't acknowledging what he was doing to her. He would expect her to be scared, angry and defiant. So he could enjoy breaking her and making her his personal servant.

"Wolf..." she spoke louder, just enough for him to hear.

"Wat teh hellz a Wolf gots ta do wit this." He slapped her again.

"Wolf..." she spoke louder, the heads of the prisoners started to rise up from looking at the ground. Small smile started to grace their face.

"Wolf!" She shouted, another slap from Al tried to silence her, but to no avail. The prisoners started shouting her tune as well.

"Wolf!

_"Wolf!"_

_**"Wolf!"**_

_**"Wolf!" **_The unison from the prisoners and Eva, as they all stared at him with manic faces.

"Shut ups! All of yee's." The shouting continued as he glared back down to Eva, her frantic eyes and face splitting grin took her face. Looking up at the guards, his eyes widened as they seemed to be running and locking themselves behind tight pressure sealed doors that no one could break through. Not even the diamond tipped drills could break through them. Quickly thinking, he closed his hand and her head snapped the the left and the chanting stopped.

His eyes scanned over the crowd and he noticed the shocked faces on them. He sighed and stood up straight before turning to the crowd.

"There ain't no Wolfs here." He said, as the silence rang out from them. As quiet wasn't supposed to be deafening, something turned in his gut he looked down to the woman that was his trophy.

She stared off to the distant iron doors, where the mines laid beyond. Not many returned after their shift in the mines. Cave ins were common, burrowing grimm were disturbed and attacked, and in the deeper parts where lights were barely installed, suffocation happened when natural gases were released and smothered whatever little oxygen was down there.

The burrowing grimm known as wyrms were another problem. The silence traps they set, the pitfalls they created. So very few were lucky to survive their attacks.

Eva spit out a wad of blood and continued her laughing.

"The mother knows how to care for her Wolf, and the Wolf knows how to care for its mother." Her head tilted up, and manic laughter causing quiet to spread through the prison. "You hurt the mother!" Her body vibrates vigorously before looking him in his eyes, she shouted. "And then, the Wolf comes!"

When she had calmed, panting as her laughter and shouting took her breath. The prisoners didn't dare to speak as most of them started to look worried at iron doors. A loud scream was heard from behind them and then a dull thud sounded.

"He's here." A moan and whisper was heard from her. Her eyes closed as she shuddered and she seemed to be in ecstasy. She shook and quivered with quiet moans as her semblance couldn't release due to the aura suppressing collar and it built up inside of her.

"No he ain't! Gets dats through ye head!" He raised a hand to slap her once again. His palm descend towards her growing and crazed grin.

A crazed bloodthirsty howl is heard, right before the hand followed through. A tortured rip of chords echoed within itself, a sign of a threat presenting itself as if it were the call of death.

Al stopped, his hand simply gracing her face. The hanging lights in the ceiling shook and flickered. Following the sound his head slowly turned towards the iron doors that seal them off from the mines.

Deathly silence was in the air once more. Then the sounds of banging on the doors sounded off. It was loud, and it was constant. Never once did the pounding of the doors stop. The iron doors shook and groaned from the impacts. Al stared in disbelief, he dismissed their warning, the Warden assured him that the boy wouldn't return.

When the doors stopped shaking, the pounding from his heart filled his ears as he stared in disbelief.

The doors flew off the hinges as the armored figure finally appeared. The large hammer and pick combined into one, a shoddy craftsmanship of the thruster that was installed glowed hot white as it steamed from recently being used.

His pressure suit was heavily armored as the boy had placed sections of armor, protecting his vital organs and parts of his body. Rounds from the guards in the mines were planned into the metal plates and still smoked from being recently fired. Blood and bits of bodies stuck to his bulky form as it showed he had killed the guards below, and he was ready for more.

His breathing was heavy and raspy as he lifted his head. His cracked mask showed his left eye. A single furious cold blue eye, surrounded by red as he busted a blood vessel. A decapitated guard spurted blood and the head rolled in front of his feet.

Jaune Arc, the boy was named, howled his blood curling sound once more. Betraying the state that he was almost a mute. He furiously glance at Al from his position, his shaking eye tried to focus but wouldn't stay still as her was known to be feral.

And feral, in this moment he was.

"D-don't take a single step boy!" Al shouted as he brought up his claws to Eva's neck. "I'll rip 'er throat out, I swears itz!"

The hulking figure looked down to his feet and picked up the decapitated head. The guards features weren't known, as the helmet was all black and covered every inch. He raised the head and with a quick snap of his arm he threw it.

It was as fast as a bullet and hit Al square in the face, sending him flying from the stage. The prisoners scattered from their positions to allow the form of Al to hit the ground hard. His green aura flashed for a moment. His eyes opened wide as he saw the boy had covered the distance, and jumped from the stage.

His hammer, the thruster flared to life, increased his speed as he brought it down. Even though Al rolled at the last possible second, the shockwave caused him to be sent flying into one of the cells. His head bounced off the metal bars, trying to find stability in his equilibrium he grasped at the metal. Using the bars as a means to stand up, he quickly turned to face the younger male, shaking away the blue that once was in his eyes. Frantically, he charged the boy with a wild haymaker.

His aura flared once more as his bare fist hit the mask. He felt the bones in his hands weakly mend themselves. The boy's head simple snapped to the side, but he still remained still within his reach. With another wild punch, he threw all his weight behind it.

The boy caught his fist, Al's eyes widened at the sudden stop and he realized just how strong the younger man had become. He felt the bones in his brother hand break as the hand started to tighten. Bringing him to his knees, he screamed out in pain. His semblance of super strength, that had been his crutch for his time In the prison was useless as the boy's own raw strength out classed him.

"Please! Please! I begz ya!" He cried for mercy when his aura finally shattered in a spectacle of green light. The prisoners started to cheer his name.

"Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!" The mask titan turned his head to face them, and with his guttural breaths. With a final squeeze, Al's hand burst into a shower of gore, the red droplets rained down from between the armored gauntlet, along with small bits of bone that snuck it's way through. Al screamed even louder, as the prisoners mimicked the boy's howls from earlier.

Once more, the lights flickered and shook as the boy ripped a might call. His head towards the ceiling and the ground shook. When he finished, breathing from the giant was the only thing heard. He turned his attention towards the downed faunus as he cradled his now destroyed hand.

"I...I was only tryna survive her' damn yee's!" He cried, while tears flowed from his eyes at the pain he was in, and in the realization he would soon die. The boy stared down at him, Al couldn't help but compare him to a grimm, as his bloodshot blue eye glared at him with the intent to kill.

"The..." the boy began to speak. Gripping his hammer with two hands. "Only..." his voice became even harsher and angrier with the sound of gravel. "To..." he raised the hammer above his head and placed his finger on a button. "Sur...vive..." The eye that stared at him began to show fire in the blue. "Is...in...a..." the thruster flared to life once more. "Pack!" His final word was as loud as his howling. The hammer was implanted into the head but didn't stop there. As the skull crumpled, the hammer when through the body.

The once Al, became a spray of blood as his body exploded from the impact. The dust settled from the two and the prisoners cheered even louder as they saw what the boy had done. The ground was now a crater in which the mangled and pile of flesh sat. Standing straight, their Wolf lowered his hammer and turned around. His front side was covered in scarlet red as Al's blood had decorated him like a trophy.

Jaune began to move back to the stage where the woman stayed, watching the whole spectacle from a higher position. When he reached her, she stayed on her knees, but unlike the deceased alligator faunus, she leaned into his lower region. Shuddering happily, rubbing her face against his thighs.

"Stop...that..." he commanded with a gentle, or what could be described as gentle with his destroyed vocals. His hands reached around her neck, and with a single tug, the collar was ripped off.

Eva Taurus' aura flashed to life as she let out a moan of pleasure from the wave of warmth that flooded over her.

"You...are...str...ange...Eva..." he shoved his arms behind her shoulders and in between her thighs and lower legs to carry her in a bridal style. Her head leaned into his chest, as cold as the metal was, the blood soaked plates gave her the warmth from him for the time being. At least until she gets him out of the armor he now wore.

"We are indebted to you once more Wolf." Eva purred in ecstasy. Jaune climbed the stairs to their cells while the rest of the prisoners walloped and cheered in joy that the rat was dead. When finally reaching their shared cell, for mother and son, he set her down on her molded and filthy cot, only covered by a ruined whited sheet.

Jaune, sat on the ground than on his as he was sure he would break it with his weight. Facing the older woman, she sat up and reached over to him. Undoing the straps and latched that held the gas mask to his face, a hissing was heard as the mask came off.

The young man, at least in his early twenties stared at her. A soft look came over his face as he patiently waited for her to speak. Her light blue eyes meet his deep, bloodshot, blue ones. Her hands reached up with a dirty cloth and started to wipe away the grime that had collected from dirt, sweat and blood as if a mother was wiping a child's face from their messy eating habits.

When she was satisfied, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. The Wolf calmed his shaking and anger, and leaned into it. Eva retracted herself to meet his gaze once more.

"You are in command now, Wolf, and I am your Claw. When does phase two begin?" She asked. Smiling sweetly to him, hoping for a good answer that would satisfy her cravings. He simply stared back, and began to chuckle with his destroyed vocal cords, getting louder and louder with each laugh.

"Soon..." she began to laugh as well. But with the prisoners cheering, the hidden microphones never picked up on their plan.

* * *

The isolation chamber wasn't used very often. The black pressured metal door was sealed tight and was said to be able to withstand even the most deadly of goliath charges.

Behind the door, a dark room was only lit up by the overhead bulb. It's light was casting its gaze upon the prisoner that was chained and hung in the air. His legs bent as his body leaned forward, offering the sign of defeat. His head of blonde hair shadowed his eyes and didn't even look up to the white haired woman and four elite guards in full blacked out body armor that occupied his cell. The air stank of waste and decay as many had been in before and never came out.

Winter Schnee, recently allowed to know the secret of Atlas Deep. Her own father had requested General James Ironwood to bring her in on the max pen. As she was briefed, all inmates were some of the most dangerous people in the world. There was nothing that could change their minds, no one for them to care for and no soul within any of the men and women in Atlas Deep.

Or so she was told.

She gazed down at the man who was bound by the chains, his aura cut off from the collar that was chained to the wall. His naked body gave away how harsh the conditions were, and how he had adapted.

He was rather large for a man, standing at six five. His large muscles toned and swollen. No trace of fat anywhere in his body. The multiple markings of scars, even the most recent ones starting to heal.

The prisoner she looked down on was known as the Wolf, or by his real name, Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc was charged for the attempt to assassinate her father and her General. Apparently, the man came very close to succeeding his goal. When she was informed she personally wanted to visit this man, to see why he had decided to take such a task, and to remind him that he wasn't going to ever succeed.

The man's chest slowly raised and lowered as the only sound was that of his guttural breathing. Most likely from a punctured lung she concluded, but if he died, who would truly miss such a monster.

The Schnees wouldn't, after his alleged attempt on her father's life.

From the door she strode forward, grabbing the unwashed hair with her gloved hand and pulling it back to force his eyes to meet hers. She was greeted with the sight of a rather young face, but an assassin nonetheless. She would show him no mercy with her treatment, she would instill the fear of the Schnee family name on to his heart.

His eyes remained closed, and no sound of pain or discomfort was heard. Her eyes trailed lower and noticed the gruesome scarring on his throat. She concluded that the man was forever muted because of the warped and twisted flesh across his voice box.

"So, you're this so called Wolf." Her calm voice was of composure. She was taught to have it everyday at every instance since she was young. The man's calm face, even caked in his own dried blood mad no indication of hearing her.

"I would've expected someone much more...intimidating." her voice insulting the man's ego. "Everyday I hear about someone trying to take the life of someone close to me, but to finally meet one in person and I am greeted with you. Disappointing." She spat at him. A small smirk appeared on her internally, she couldn't help it sometimes. The stress of having to hear about assassins trying to kill her father would make anyone stressed enough. While there are better ways to cope, she was given something to truly take her anger out on.

She couldn't hurt him physically, no. Enough damage was already done, evidenced by the large bruising and cuts. His own blood slowly leaked from his body from the larger wounds on his back and stained the floor. If it wasn't for his slow breathing, Winter would have thought him dead.

Still there was no response.

"There are so many who tried what you did, but they all end up the same. In the ground where they belong, you'll join them soon." She dropped his head and it went back to its original position. There was no doubt the man wished for death.

"You wish for death, I can see it. But a Schnee like myself will never grant such a request for someone like you." Said calmly said as she turned her back and strode towards the door. She didn't realize the mistake she made.

A low laugh came from behind, the four guards snapped their rifles to the man. When she looked over her shoulder and notice his shoulders shaking as each laugh came from his throat.

"You..." he spat with a rumble of torn chords. "...Naive..." she turned around to face the man while the guards kept their pinpoint accuracy on his head.

"So you can speak." She stated while finding herself standing in front of the inmate again.

"You...Mis...Taken..." his grave voice spoke harshly. Bringing her head closer to where his wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Would you care to repeat that, boy." She seethed between her teeth. His mouth opened and let out a trail of blood, he licked his lips before speaking once more.

"Your...Dad...dy...Imprisoned...Your...Leaders...Imprisoned..." his two rows of blood stained teeth clicked shut, his anger shook through his body as the chains rattled. "INNOCENT!" His chest heaved heavily as he spat another trail of crimson from his mouth. Winter's ears rang from the shout.

"Clearly your understanding of what innocent and criminal is deluded." Her face remained unchanged. Standing straight up and placing her arms behind her back, she stood tall over him. They way her stance spoke, she was above him. "It doesn't matter, you will be here until your days come to an end."

The Wolf chuckled, before lifting his head on his own. Opening his eyes opening for the first time in their encounter. The deep blue, surrounded by agitated veins frantically vibrated while he stared. A smile of teeth spread across his face.

"...Time..." he spoke.

Winter glared at him. Turning to the guards, she decided to indulge him.

"What is the time?" The guard lowered his rifle and looked at the watch strapped to the underside of his wrist.

"Twenty-three twenty-nine ma'am." The guard brought his rifle and aimed it again.

"Time...Soon...Free..." he spoke cryptically as he hung his head once more.

"Tell me," she gripped his hair again. "How do you plan to break out?"

The sound of an explosion going off, quickly followed by another, then another. Multiple explosions happening at once shook the light in the room, leaving it swaying back and forth. The Wolf was covered in light and dark as it swung back and forth from the artificial earthquake.

"That." The boy returned to chuckling. He sighed and relaxed, slumping even more in the chains. Before Winter could turn to the guard with the radio and demand to know status. A voice sprung to life.

"Bury the Den." The radio spoke calmly. Lowering their weapons, the guards relaxed their stances. The one with the radio clicked on the handset and responded.

"Yes Sir." One of the guards raised their rifle and aimed at the Wolf. His finger brushing the trigger.

He snapped the weapon to Winter and opened fire.

With a sloppy draw of her saber, she summoned a glyph to shield herself from the rounds. The rounds pinged off as two others moved to her.

The small room didn't allow for mobility unless she wanted to be within the range of the Wolf. When one charged her, she swung her sword. It split the air as she sliced his rifle in two, but that didn't stop him. Throwing his weight at her, he attempted to tackle her but when he did grab her, she rolled backwards with the momentum and kicked him off.

The aura infused kick was strong enough to cause the impact to break his helmet in two and kill him as his brain splattered against the wall.

The sound of chains hitting the ground snapped her to see that the Wolf stood on his feet. He rubbed the areas where the bounding devices were removed From. The door hissed and slid open to show a female dragging something heavy. She had somehow changed from her prison garb. Long black pants, the black boots and now long black trench coat were new. The tight bandage that showed her bust was changed from the dirty white it originally was to a spotless black one.

Her body was that of one many men would desire. A slim but still curved build, child bearing hips that swayed with every step she took. Her bright blue eyes that pierced through the darkness with her deep crimson red hair. Her chest, although wrapped tight with bandages, her moderate D-cup size breast still bounced from her movement. Long horns that protruded from her head were covered in red, indicating she had used them as weapons.

Eva Taurus she was informed, the so called mother of the Wolf.

She dragged something behind her, the sound of metal scraping against the ground as the red head faunus walked in. She stood in front of the freed man.

"The bombs were...effective. Planting them as trash that had found its way in various parts of the prison was quite ingenious. Surely Blackbeard can be trusted." Winter recognized the name. 'Blackbeard' a high ranking officer the enforced the Warden's rules, was a traitor. He was allowing these prisoners to go free.

The alarms started to blare as red lights started to flash outside the room.

"I don't know how you can lug this heavy thing around my Wolf. Your armor is fixed and our brothers and sisters in tailoring added some upgrades to it." The woman's eyes flicked to Winter, her head turned fully to her. She drew a red katana, one that was from the weapon's rack. "I see the Schnee isn't dead, go I will claw her open." She stood in between Jaune and her with her newly claimed weapon. The Wolf leaned down and whispered something inaudible to her. There was a brief shocked look in her light blue orbs before she smiled.

"I can't promise that, if she doesn't surrender easily. But I will try." The three remaining guards and the freed inmate sprinted from the room, taking a formation of a killing squad.

"There is no escape faunus." Winter said taking her stance. She drew her second blade.

"You haven't been here as long as we have Schnee." The woman's aura glowed red before she charged. As weak as the prisoners were, they still had aura to keep them alive. The woman's blade crashed against her own. Winter let out a gasp as the woman forced her back several feet and into the wall.

A forward thrust missed as she twisted her body out of the way and planted the blade into the wall. Before Winter could counter attack, the blade whistled through the air as debris was cut from the wall and flung her way. Winter dashed through the raining rubble and locked blades again, but the woman simply stood there as Winter pushed.

The woman smirked as she grabbed the wrist of Winter's dagger hand and pulled. Sending her off balance with her incredible strength and out the door. Winter regained her balance and barely blocked a swing to her stomach.

In retaliation, Winter aimed precisely with her dual blades. Whatever opening was the she tried. A few connections got through, but it seemed the woman was lazily blocking.

When she went for an underhand strike the woman slashed across her wrist. The forced cause her to let go of her dagger and send it up into the light. Darkness fell upon the section of the hall. Winter found a boot planted into her chest and kick her away.

Winter's eyes adjusted to the change, the woman glowed a bright red before swinging her sword. A beam of light came fast, Winter's glyphs were her response as she used them as platforms to jump over and stab downward.

From where the woman once stood a cloud of smoke appeared and blinded her for a second. Before she felt a cut present itself across her back. The newfound breeze and pain let her know her aura had taken a blow. Winter spun around and slashed through the air again but cut through smoke once more. This time a stab forced her forward. Her aura having taken a huge hit from the power behind it. She turned and notice the swords woman charge her.

Her aura flickered weakly for a moment. Choosing not to take the blow, she swung her dominant hand down.

The red blade blocked it as the woman jabbed a fist to her throat.

Winter felt her throat collapsed at the strength behind the punch. Dropping her saber, she fell to her knees as whatever aura was left worked on fixing the damage done. With her breathing interrupted, she never notice to collar in the woman's hands.

As her aura shattered, a gasp of relief and shock happen at once. Her air came back to her lungs but her aura was gone

"Look at that, a Schnee now collard. Ironic, is it not, little girl?" The woman grabbed her by the back of the head and thrust her knee into her face. Stars danced around at the sudden blow, her vision became blurry. Feeling her head being lifted by her hair, she meet the woman's face.

"I would like to kill you, really I do," the voice echoed in her head. "But the Wolf has a task for you." The woman yanked her hair again. The feeling of being dragged across the floor and her hair threatening to let go from her head set a pit in her stomach.

Exiting the isolation chambers, Winter was thrown into the railing of the fifth level of the prison.

Chaos was strewn about. Guards were dog piled on by prisoners. Fire and smoke drowned out the original smell and replaced it with the scent of burning flesh. Guards and prisoners bodies were laid across the main level and several other levels.

The guards screamed in pain and panic as the prisoners survived the firing of the rifles. When they got to one, a merciless beat-down of fists and mining equipment caused the guards to drop and stop squirming. The prisoners laughed and howled as every guard dropped.

Several guards assisted the prisoners, some providing covering fore for them to get close. Others took ammunition given to them by the prisoners. Others dragged injured prisoners away and started to patch their wounds.

Winter was in shocked to say the least. How the world's most secure prison was suddenly a battlefield was baffling. Atlas had spent a good amount of time and resources to make it that way. It took one traitor and one riot to sent that all to hell.

The woman yanked on her hair again, a sly smile played across her face.

"You won't get away with this..." Winter spat blood in her face as her reply. The woman wiped the spit from her face with her finger tips. Looking at the body fluid, she rubbed her tips together as if she was inspecting it.

"Hmmm...the saliva of a princess, no that won't do." She closed her hand into a fist, a whack was heard from the connection. With her head dizzy and ringing present in her ears, she didn't have time to react as the large katana impaled itself through her right forearm and through the railing. Winter screamed out in pain and swung wildly with her left. Eva caught the fist and twisted, a sickening crack and flare of pain let her know her arm was broken.

While her blood stained her sleeve of her uniform, she paid it no mind. Looking directly at the faunus, with malicious intent. The woman smiled and shook her head. But not a word came out of her mouth. Instead, she chose to prop herself on the railing to watch the slaughter take place.

The riot continued for a moment, until Eva started to laugh. Through the gunfire and screaming another explosion went off. Winter turned her head to see the window to the observatory explode outwards. Two bodies were thrown from the high ledge while on fire. When they hit the ground, another figure emerged from the smoke and flames.

Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the armored man. The large giant encased in a deep mining pressure suit that was outfitted with sections of iron and steel to protect his vital body.

He stood above them all, watching through a mask that allowed one bloodshot eye to gaze upon the carnage unfolded. Unfazed at what the sight was, unmoved at who died.

His large hammer and pick was coated with blood from the victims he had cornered in the room. He raised it above his head, signaling he was about to do something.

What came forth was the most terrifying sound she had ever heard in her life. A nuckelavee couldn't even produce the sound that he had made. From the abused and scarred chords that lay within his esophagus, she heard his howl for the first time.

It was terrifying as it was beautiful, the blood curdling howl left goosebumps all over her body. Whatever motion she was trying to free herself stopped, as did the entire prison. Guards who were pinned under prisoners were given a few more seconds, reloading of guns ceased and shives and batons stopped in their tracks.

When the processing of what had transpired passed, the prisoners rejoiced with howls of their own. New found energy and bolstered bodies moved faster than before. The guards on the other hand, completely ignored the attacking prisoners and turned their weapons to the Wolf.

The rounds pinged of his armor, many split off and ricocheted into the walls. No matter what round, they never staggered him.

Winter didn't know what came over her as she saw him leap from his position. Slamming his hammer into an unfortunate guard that froze in terror.

For them to lose their composure and ignore the threats near them, the Wolf was a bigger threat.

Jaune Arc moved through the bodies easily. Swinging his hammer left and right, sending guards flying into walls and cells and never getting up. One group of guards managed to form up into a firing formation and unleashed a torrent of fire.

The Wolf simply turned, and with speed impossible for such a large giant, he charged. The guards were too late to dodge out of the way. One unfortunate guard was caught underneath the Wolf's boot and his brains coated the ground. The remaining were sent ragdolling into the air and the prisoner's preyed on their down forms.

Winter watched as this man,...monster move. The prisoners moved out of his range to let him do his work. The guards bodies littered the ground and their insides decorated the area around their forms. When one firing squads became too much, he showed great dexterity with his weapon. He spun his weapon, causing rounds to bounce away. A few stray ones were sent back to their owners and ended them instead.

His presence, his actions set a deep pit into Winter's stomach. If this was the man who attempted to assassinate her father and her General, who would stop him now. It was clear he was about to go free in a bloody and violent fight. His time here didn't break him.

It only made him even deadlier.

The red head bull faunus chuckled before turning to look at Winter. Her eyes instead of light blue became shrouded in purple as her aura flashed for a second.

"I believe we are getting away with this." The flash of a fist and Winter saw black.

* * *

She stood in front of them all.

They were almost free.

They gathered on the surface, the interior of the hanger where a plentiful of bullheads waited for them to take. The Pack took to scavenging the dead guards, even their broken armor was better than nothing. Their weapons ranged from mining equipment, shives crafted from raw iron or dust, to batons and riot shields, to security rifles. Some of their more elegant weapons, including the one strapped to her hip were taken from the weapon racks. Such being old huntsmen weapons that turned tongued the prison.

The brothers and sisters who had piloting experience got to work on them immediately. With the guidance of 'Blackbeard', disabling the trackers within the flying machines were easier than playing the guessing game with the Schnee.

The Schnee laid unconscious at her feet, newly healed by the Wolf and an order to dress her up in the prison garb they once worn. Eva stood proudly over her, for the first time that she knew of, a Schnee fell to a faunus in one on one combat. She would've loved to take her head a send it to her father. She could imagine it, a pretty little pink bow on a cardboard box covered in snowflake wrapping paper. A written letter, stating how he had taken her from her son, so she took his daughter away from him.

It was not to be, her Wolf, her Jaune wanted her to deliver a message. She told him to have her killed, to not let loose ends go and that her death would be a message to Jaques Schnee enough.

But he couldn't do it.

_"Not...right…," _his judging voice repeated. _"She...is...fooled…"_

It would do then, where the Wolf went, she would follow. She was apart of him, like a claw or fang on one.

She was his, she was the one to service him. The nights in the lower floors when she kissed his wounds. When they were able to clean themselves, she washed his body before her own. She fed him her share of the slop passed for food they received once a week before she got her fill.

He would return soon, and she would be there for his beck and call.

Her head lightened with the thought of the Wolf returning and leading them to their goal. First, she had to address the mass, to rally them once more before they raided whatever was left in the prison and started the vicious campaign against the world that had wrongly denied their freedom.

"Brothers and Sisters! Tonight we rise up from the sealed den! For years we have been kept in the worst pit created by the minds of oppressors!" She called as she walked in front of the elevator that led to their old cells.

The prisoners mimicked the howl and roared with rage. They raised their fists and Blackbeard's men nodded along with them. Even the man himself, all dressed in the guard outfit that hid his features very well. The only difference that she saw was he sported the same mask the Wolf wore around his hip. While the rest wore the masks that were worn when they were sent into the deep mines. As the Wolf always wore his, they too shall wear one.

"We were taken from our jobs! Our friends! Our husbands and wives! Our own children! Our lives were bartered and traded. We were, experiments, betrayed and thrown away! But now we know who we can trust, we know who the enemy is, and we know who can lead us!" She spoke, her head became light as the fresh oxygen from outside filled her lungs.

The Wolf will lead them, he promised her, he promised them. An Arc never goes back on their words, from what he told her.

"We are the Wolf's own! He is by our side, and we are by his! We were brought here as enemies, but the deep has made us as a pack! And that, my brothers and sisters, is why we have our power!" Her howl echoed past her, as she stood there, her red hair a messy tail that had been uncombed for months. Sweat clung to her features as the heat of the moment seized her.

The sound of the human approaching at her side, the heavy footfalls had been his indication, the new armor came coated with a fresh coat of red that had come from the straggling guards that he had hunted.

His howl was ripped from his throat again. As if it was a baptism made from soundwaves that rolled through the air. It lifted her spirit and many others smiled and closed their eyes to bathe in it.

"The Wolf!" The words were enough, as the howl came once more and the man she put her faith in stepped forth, her body bending low, as did many others of his Pack did, in a singular way. His single eye roamed the many of them. The traits of those who had been maligned enough, the masks that fitted over their faces hiding them from sight, their own purpose suborned for his own. "BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

There was nothing but an incoherent sound that stopped her from shouting out another incitement, a guttural splat-hiss from a ruined throat, the mask coming away, as the Pack shivered, her eyes wide, yet her head bowing low once more. "Do..." The guttural, breathy voice was soft, as The Wolf spoke, his voice a breathy wheeze. "We..." The words came plaintively, as she watched, carefully aware that the effort that it took for him to speak was monumental. "Allow..."

Excitement surged, even as she wished to exult, her body lit up. The thought of the young boy who had not been a man yet, taken from her for seizing her amount of Dust, attempting to hurt the men who masqueraded as beasts, flashed before her. Her child, Adam... Her son. "Them..."

A silence, as the head turned, staring at the people who were there. "To..." The voice came once more, a grunt, from the way that his vocal chords had been mangled. None dared to comment, none would even think to comment, the ravages on his body enough. "Imprison..." His words, a nervous energy, as his face twisted. A beautiful face, a face that she knew in her heart would bring darkness to the hearts of many. "Us?"

A silence, as the last syllable faded away, the blue bloodshot eyes looking at the people gathered there, a low rumbling cough coming from the young man's throat, as his right hand raised the massive weapon that he had crafted himself, the massive weapon that had killed the oppressors, the one that was able to break into the control room and release the lockdown on the elevator. "NO!"

From near a hundred throats, they shouted, yowled and screamed. The fervour that her master inspired within her was something that she had only seen during the Revolt, when there had been Humans against Faunus. "WOLF!" She called, the cry picked up by the follows.

She was his Claw. She would free those imprisoned... Or she would die trying, choking them with her blood as she fell, to make the world a better place, where there was no slave oppressed, no deals brokered behind doors... and no experimentation.

This was her role in the Pack. He led. They followed.

* * *

Winter's head pounded with an awful migraine. Her eyes snapped open as the events replayed in her mind. The area wasn't that of the prison.

No, it was that of a bullhead cargo transport. All the lights were out and she couldn't see anyone else. Attempting to stand, she found herself unable to. Looking at herself, she noticed that she was stripped of her uniform, and instead in the same garb of the prisoners. Her hands were bound in front of her while her ankles were as well.

Down her chest, straps came down and followed up and around her shoulders to a pack to her back. She realized what it was, a parachute.

"What in the-"

"Good, you're awake Schnee." A slither of the woman's voice came from the darkness in front of her. Footsteps from boots came forward and revealed the woman. Her blood stained clothes and dried sweat clung to her features. Around her hip was her own claimed sword and her saber as well. "I was afraid you might not wake up for a while." Winter remained silent, to regain her composure after watching the events of what happened no doubt hours ago.

"Nothing to say then? Good." She turned and motioned to another figure in the darkness. A light flickered on and several prisoners were sitting on top of crates, some were leaning and others have taken to relaxing themselves against the floor.

"We are free," she motioned to the others in the cargo hold. They stared at her through the masks that they had taken from the prison. Many eyes were focused with ill intent. "Our Wolf has a task for you." She informed.

"What could you monsters possibly want from me?" Winter seethed between her teeth. The woman simply smiled and moved.

Walking past her to the door that sealed them from the outside.

"He healed you with his blessing and asks of one thing." She spoke as she placed a hand on the panel. Winter's eyes widened once more as her finger pressed on the button. The doors opened slowly and the cold night's air started to threaten to pull them all out of the cargo hold.

"To deliver a message, to your father." She pulled the saber from her waist and let it fall from her grasp, right out into the cold air.

The freed prisoners moved and grabbed her by her arms. Harshly dragging her as she struggled to free herself from their grasp. At the edge on the ramp the let her hang by the straps of the parachute around her. Their eyes behind their masks were filled with fire. As her stomach dropped and a bead of sweat rolled down her face, one grabbed the rip cord before Eva spoke again.

"Tell him, we are no longer slaves." The one who held the rip cord pulled. The parachute unfurled and caught with the wind. Winter let out a gasp as the force took her breath away with the sudden pull.

She watched as the bullhead, surrounded by several more disappear in the sky. Gently floating down, still bound, the cold air bit into her. Her new mission was to warn Atlas Command of their prison break.

She had to get back to General Ironwood immediately, with or without her weapon.

* * *

As Eva watched the young Schnee disappear into the forest below, she smiled. With or without her return to her masters, the message would be delivered either way.

Blackbeard had taken a device from her, a scroll, pulling all the information to his before he destroyed it.

One of her sisters from the prison approached her, motioning towards the cockpit. When she had gotten there, she was immediately handed a headset.

_"We saw Specialist Schnee fall from your craft, we have little time." _The voice of Blackbeard himself came through.

"So we do Blackbeard, what do you recommend we do with it?" She asked. As much as the traitor had proven himself, she didn't trust him, neither did her Wolf.

_"They would expect us to move to a nearby abandoned village, but the larger city Argus is farther away. We create a mislead then we will land outside the city on the outskirts on the cliffs."_

"And get access to the city itself?"

_"Yes…" _The voice of the Wolf crackled through. _"His...men...get...in...sneak...ours…" _Eva hummed at the answer.

_"There are many black market arms dealers that move through Argus. Many from Atlas dishonored selling to Minstral bandits."_

_"We...raid…" _The Wolf answered.

"So be it Wolf." Eva sighed. There was no response from either men. Staring out the window she smiled with vicious teeth. "We are no longer slaves."

* * *

**If any of you are wondering about Three Kindred Souls, don't worry. I am writing the next chapter for it.**

**I can't promise I will release it in a timely manner to satisfy you, but please understand we all have our busy lives to attend to first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy. Well nothing else to say than the usual excuse that life is life. I apologize for the delay. Forgive me for the circumstances haven't exactly been in my favor for a while. So a little update. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sun of Yesterday

The early sun upon the ocean was one that many would have thought they would never see again. Upon the cliffs, a near hundred bodies, men and women, humans and faunus, burned their retinas as they stared into the morning sun.

The bullheads sat behind them, their engines cooling off after a long flight to safety. The pilots had already taken to sleeping behind the controls, having been exhausted from both fighting for freedom and being the main party that moved the freed slaves.

A few had fallen to their knees, crying in joy as the wind swept through their unwashed hair. As tears caused the stains on their faces to smudge, surrounding members of the Pack hugged and embraced. Some turned to the man responsible, awaiting orders knowing their fight was far from over.

Jaune stood upon the highest portion. Staring out with his brothers and sisters from the Atlas Deep. His peripheral catching the stares of those that gazed upon his now unmasked form. The person to his right, Eva, placed a hand upon his shoulder. Turning his head, her soft face and light blue eyes met his.

"Beautiful isn't it," her hand moved up to his chin with a gentle hold, she turned his head back towards the rising sun while her own head did the same. "Many of us thought this was the sun of yesterday, to never be seen again." She moved to in front of him, pulling down on his chin with grace to gaze closer into his still bloodshot eyes. "But you, you have given us this sun once more." Sliding her arms around his neck, she used it a ledge to pull herself upwards while standing on her toes to lean and whisper softly in his ear. "None have made an attempt to run, their loyalty to the past is over...we are now yours forever."

Taking a step back, she fell to one knee with her head down. Her sword was stabbed in the ground in front, bowing to him as if she wasn't worthy of his form. He looked out to the others, the men and women had fallen in suit, even Blackbeard and his men had bowed to him, a sign that the possible traitor could be trusted more.

"What would have us do, our Wolf?" She asked.

* * *

The three surrounded a makeshift table inside of an open bullhead, as a map of Argus splayed out. Jaune and Eva stood on one side while Blackbeard stood on the other pointing to a section on the outlying area on the map.

He was without his helmet. Sporting a dark beard that shadowed his lower face while hiding his eyes behind a pair of dark shades.

"We flew across the sea, under the military base's radar," his finger pointed to another part. "The military base is close to the port, which is our best option to get into the city."

Eva and Jaune looked to each other, he motioned for her to speak her mind with tilt of his head.

"The port is the best way to go about it?" Blackbeard pulled out his scroll and started to move through pictures.

"Yes but the base is a problem."

"The garrison, although limited, is crawling with droids and soldiers. About a fourth of them being specialist." Jaune turned his head to glare into Blackbeard's glasses.

"Like...you?" A hiss of his voice.

"No, I am black ops." He explained as he turned his scroll to show them. A short woman, olden by age. Her hair was silver and eyes a dull brown while wrinkles of stress presented itself across her features. "Caroline Cordovin, a woman who follows authority and orders without question. A specialist in her own right."

"She is in charge here." Eva spoke, crossing her arms at the picture.

"Yes, and we can exploit her loyalty, the same exploitation I have." He placed his scroll on the table, allowing them to stare down onto the picture.

"How?" A simple syllable formed a question from the larger man.

"I take...use to take orders from General Ironwood and the Warden themselves." Blackbeard corrected himself. "Argus was another stop on the way to Atlas Deep, she personally oversees the transportation of prisoners, I can get her to believe that I was sent back with my men." The Wolf growled as he leaned down to look closer at the woman in the picture. Memorizing every detail about her, so he would recognize her on the street if it were to ever happen.

Eva pulled him back, to prevent his weight from collapsing the crate that laid out the map.

"I know Wolf, how do we deal with her?" Eva asked Blackbeard.

"She is blind and only follows orders, never questions the intentions that those who have authority over her," he smiled. "Technically I am above her, I can get Cordovin to give me all the info she has on the black market here."

"You could make her believe you were sent here to deal with the dealers in the black market." A show of teeth spread across Eva's face.

"And to resupply the guards in the prison. We have short time, Argus checks in with the prison once a month, their belief that no one could escape from there shows their arrogance." Blackbeard pulled out a notepad from his breast pocket. "Two bullheads maximum, five men each, we can sneak you two in through these crates." He pointed at Jaune. "You'll have to lose the suit though, a seven foot armored giant would attract attention to us." Jaune growled at him.

"Don't worry, we can get you and your items in. But you'll have to remain in a low profile, she knows who you are Wolf, though she doesn't know Jaune Arc." Blackbeard explained.

"She...does...not...know…" the anger laced within his question transferred to his grip around the crate, causing the metal to groan and leave imprints of his fingers under the strain. "She...will...perish…"

"How does she not know of him, he was sent there at a young age?" She asked as she placed her hand on the back of the scarred man.

"I'll tell you later, we need to focus on getting in the city first, then we deal with Cordovin." Blackbeard said with a stern tone. Jaune huffed as he turned and walked out of the bullhead.

"I have limited access to the communications here." Blackbeard informed Eva. "We will need access to the CCT to be able to pull this off."

* * *

Albastru Cal wouldn't call himself an idealist, nor a fanatic. His time in the prison changed that.

He was one someone who lived his life to the best of his ability, supporting three daughters and a sick wife.

Working long hours to pay for his daughters' schooling, to pay for the expensive medication. It all changed with two acts.

At first, an intimidation attempt by the White Fang to supply them with ammunition from the Schnee factory made him scared.

Then framed by his racist coworkers a week later for a missing shipment made him angry at humanity.

Thrown away, away from his family, away from his job. Kept away from any word, news or even a rumor from the outside.

He was angry at first, blind red rage was his sight once. His hand ran through his long black hair, passing the horse ears that were missing pieces, a consequence for him attacking other human prisoners at first. Even the Wolf himself.

But instead the Wolf claimed him, guided him out from the deep, cleared the red veil that once laid over his eyes.

It came with no repercussions, as the others would jokingly tease him about his actions before falling in with them.

Now he had a purpose to fight, as Eva Taurus explained their plan to get into Argus, how they will take revenge at one of those responsible for his imprisonment, for all of their imprisonment. He will follow.

In a circle, many stood or sat listening to the mother of the Wolf. A Claw of their very Wolf. They were his Claws as well, all of them, brothers and sisters.

A human brown haired woman sat to his left was a teacher who spoke out about the equal opportunity for faunus, a red haired human man stood to his right was a doctor who saved the life of a faunus worker who supposedly blew up a mine on purpose.

He took a peek at the one who stood behind him and saw another. The blonde haired human man stood behind him was once a jury member who tried to free an innocent faunus from a death sentence.

Across from him, he recognized a few as they had removed their masks to breathe the fresh air.

An avian faunus with red feathers around her neck, sold out by the White Fang after an attack gone wrong.

A man, a fair skin with scales and slit eyes. The gentle snake who was falsely blamed for the death of a female policewoman, supposedly in his own cell he poisoned her.

A burly ox faunus with a horn broken and missing, one scarred and blind eye after refusing to join the fanatical terrorist like he had done once.

It wasn't lost or him how the once peaceful and pacifist party changed. How they turned to violence to get their way. It was fine in it's own right, to get the same equality.

But when they harmed the same people they said they stood for, to turn their backs when they needed it because they didn't align themselves with the fanatics.

That was his purpose, to not let anyone be oppressed and thrown aside for speaking their mind.

Humanity wasn't guilty for their oppression in a whole, like the faunus who weren't aligned with the White Fang. He recognized his hypocrisy, changed his mind to fit that of the Pack.

"We'll get inside the city, then allow for you to follow in." Eva spoke to them, her voice was authoritarian. One he didn't mind following. "For now, you will train under our brothers and sisters who have the experience with fighting." She pointed to the some of the fellows that followed Blackbeard, and a few of their own who had gathered on the side. They nodded their heads in understanding. They weren't going to be prepared, their viciousness would only take them so far. A little instruction was better than none, he comforted himself with that mentality.

"We will have our revenge against the woman who placed bags over our heads as they locked us away!" She raised her blade into the air as she declared. The red shimmering with a small trail of smoke. There was a cheer amongst the Pack. His brothers, his sisters raised their weapons high, as he did with his small pistol he had taken off a now rotting guard underground, his voice joined theirs.

The oppressor's foundation of bodies they had built upon will crumble. The terrorists will fear them for all the horrific actions they will pay for.

"They will know who we are!" One male shouted from the crowd.

"We are their collectors of debt they owe!" Another female shouted. He stood up raging with his voice to gain attention to himself. All of the eyes on him, when he was sure they would listen he spoke his mind. Offering the suggestion he crafted in his mind.

"There are others guilty as well, the White Fang will need to be dealt with." Eva clicked her tongue and sheathed her sword. Her light blue eyes told him of curiosity.

"Now brother Albastru, why do you suggest that?" She asked.

"We are here because of oppressors, and those of the fanatical faunus party would oppress our human brothers and sisters here if given the chance!" A droplet of saliva flew from his angered mouth. "I say we blame the attacks on Cordovin by framing the White Fang, turning Atlas' attention towards them."

"I was locked away for them, they took my eye and horn!" The ox faunus raged with his raspy voice from working in the mines too long.

"I was blamed by them for an attack I had nothing to do with." The avian plucked a feather from her neck. "My feathers aren't blue!" The snake faunus hissed when she told her story.

"I spit out my venom on a daily basis," he opened his mouth to show the fangs inside. "My venom was empty the day the officer was poisoned!" Man turned his head to look Eva with hatred, not towards her but with a message. "Albastru is right, we will have to end them." Many cheered with at the mans words, mainly the faunus, a few humans of the Pack agreed and he was sure it wasn't for racist reasons.

Albastru felt a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Turning to see the woman to lock her deep green eyes with his. Scarred lips spread open as she whispered.

"Do you want to condemn the faunus to the hell we will unleash?" She was nervous of her tone was anything to go by. She was a faunus sympathizer, he could not blame her nor the other humans that kept their mouths shut while the faunus raised their weapons once more and cheered.

"Not the faunus, the White Fang. There is a difference between them." He exhaled "The White Fang would kill you for simply existing, a normal person would avoid you at worst."

"I see your point brother, as long as we give them a chance to change."

"We will sister, we will." He comforted her with a smirk. As the two looked at each other. The others eyes' were on Eva. Their own faces copying the vicious smile that grew wider on her.

* * *

He had his own bullhead with his own crew. It wasn't that he ordered it, the Pack gave it to him. The night had settled and some took to night watch to prevent any unwanted surprises.

He wanted to make sure everyone got their rest, he wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

He offered to take the first shift but their pack was having none of it. They forced him to rest for the night. So he took to being laid on the floor of the vehicle alongside her.

For Eva, it showed how much he cared. It showed what lengths he would go to to make sure that they were safe. His heart of gold was still there. He was such a sweetheart to make sure everyone was happy.

They were sweaty and the air was drenched with the smell of their recent activity, her panting breaths, frizzled hair and glimmering body indication of the...fun they took too. She was sure that her own screams of pleasures were heard for miles around. She had no shame to hide from the Pack, it wasn't the first time she had done so with him. The Pack wouldn't dare to comment, she had seen some looks that the others were giving to each other.

There was a bit of competition in the night to see who could scream and moan the loudest. The pleasure and happiness that would irradiate from them would keep the grimm at bay.

What she had done wasn't the result of a heat of the moment. She had planned this, for when the opportunity rose, she took it.

"So...hah…that's my appreciation Jaune." Sweat dripped from her form as she jerked her hips to the side, a little twist inside her and pleasure spiking through her body at the touch. She looked into his vicious eyes and they were opened wide with his jaw a little slacked. "What did you think about it?" Her small coy smile knew the answer already.

His mouth and scared lips opened but not a word came out. He was always like this after their bodies connected. From watching him grow to become a man, she couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to find the words. Her finger drew small circles on his muscular chest.

His body was one of strength and scars. The flesh spoke of all the times he took their punishments, their torture and their sins. Lines of tissue told the story. The story of times that they had cut into his form with the intent to take a slice of him. The times of electricity running through him, to fry his body. There were burn marks that would brand him with various shapes. Then there was the occasional gunshot to his body, for them those how much he could bleed.

The worse ones were along his arms. There tiny little holes near his tree root like veins told of much worse. The experiments they ran upon his head, the guards and sadistic scientists claimed it would shatter his mind. They were moments of her absolute weakest. She could still remember the times of his terrified howling or horrific laughter as they inject the serums and cocktails of drugs. The only thing she could do was sit in her cell and cry as the others worried as well. Wondering if he wouldn't come back with a mild headache as he would claim.

She was thankful that he always did, and thankful that his mind grew stronger and stronger after every...experiment.

"Ama...spec...wow…" his response was too many words for him to grasp onto. He stared at the ceiling while trying to regain his breath. She sat up, her body was presented for him, her large assets sore from his mouth, the teasing and the use from his teeth still there. They both groaned as she pulled herself free from his large member that still stood. If he wanted another go, then she wouldn't complain.

"You were never good with words," she chuckled and he looked at her with a displeased face. "But you always better with actions, your tongue would make any woman happy." She placed her hands on the sides of his face. Their lips connected for a moment and another shudder went through her.

When they had finished, she laid on top of him as he brought his arms around her to hold her close. It was quiet once more and the only sounds were when the wind blew and the insects made themselves known.

"There are so many things to do now that we are free." She spoke. Earning from him an actual response.

"What...do...you...plan?" The question was soft. It was a question, spoken and asked by the man who meant everything to her. The young man who was like a son, a lover, an icon and a at moments was her god.

"Do not worry my Wolf, for now I will be by your side. It is not the burden of the flesh that we carry, yet the mission." Her eyes caught the look on his face, as her tongue flicked over her lips, a swallow continuing from his mouth. The poor dear might need a bottle of water or something to wet his throat... Such a damn sweetheart, giving her all the happiness that she could want.

His fingers brushed through her hair, another shudder from the passion he showed to her. A smile from the affection he showed to her. Another look came from his face, showed her he was about to ask about an old scar.

"What...of...your...son?" His raspy voice was soft. She saw that he immediately regretted it, as strong and fearless he was, he winced when she looked at him. She softened her face to let him know she wasn't upset. She had thought about Adam briefly.

She knew Jaune, her Wolf only wanted her to be happy.

"My son…" she started as she slid down his body to his lower region. "He is afraid undoubtedly. A scared little boy lashing out against the world, against what we think is real." The image of her little Adam baring his fangs to the world was amusing. He'd always been the bright little boy, scared of loud noises, and fascinated with huntsmen. Her love for him was real, yet her new love... it was stronger.

"He...be...came...hunts...man?" It was an innocent question. A question of a possibility that may have became real. She knew better though. As she nuzzled her face against his groin and inhaled the scent of a man. It had been something of a miss, when the depth had finally wrenched her free and the body was her own once more.

"A huntsman...they only kill grimm. They do not ensure the safety of others, nor do they ensure that we have freedom." She caught another look in his eyes. There was pain as she spoke her words. She knew of Jaune's once goal to become a huntsman, like his father and his grandfather. She opened her mouth once more. "They are not the heroes... They are the ones who merely act as mercenaries... They do not decide the fate..."

It was wrong for her to say such a thing and she knew it. Her son and her Wolf were once aiming to become huntsmen. Unlike Adam, she trained him with the help of others and inspired him. Unlike Jaune's father who told him he wasn't to become one. For a parent to say something like that was even worse.

It was wrong and she could only conclude that Jaune, her Wolf was a disappointment to his father. For someone to say such a thing to a child should be a crime in of itself, like when a parent would tell them that they couldn't wait for them to move out of the house.

He twitched and she shuddered as she began to clean him with her tongue, it was her service to the Wolf. Degrading for some, yet to her, an activity to show her devotion to her god. The feelings of his seed dripping was like an aphrodisiac, making her want to kill.

Her cleaning was drawn out by her. He would groan when her lips would wrap around his pole, and she would continue on with every sound of approval. She knew how to keep him happy, she knew what he wanted and she would be the one to give him exactly what he wanted. She would spoil him, and in return he would spoil her.

There was a popping of her lips once more when she had finished, and he had as well. After swallowing what was given to her, she noticed his sweaty, muscular form. A smile to know that she had done well, it brought a smile to know that he was pleased.

"Let's get you cleaned Jaune,...it might be time to meet with the others soon."

* * *

"A few of our own had scouted the area around our little base as soon as we touched down, this creek is safe." She spoke as she began to step into the water. The sound of the creek and her feet disrupting the patter of the waves was one of the few sounds that filled the star lit sky.

"So...be...it…" the words were gruff as he followed in with the rags in hand. Eva stiffened when he wiped the wet rag down her back. It was a gentle feeling as she fell into his arms again.

His hands wiped away the oil and sweat on her leaving a clean body for him. She would dirty it again soon, whether in be from him or any fighting that would eventually take place.

There was a lack of soap for them to use, but it would be fixed in due time. For now she let him massage and wash her with the water from the creek. A few moans escaped Eva's lips as he worked to clean her rear. It was to entice Jaune, if he wanted to take her here, she would allow it...she wanted it...she needed it.

She closed her eyes as he worked his hands into her back with the massage she had taught him. Even from his gentle calloused hands, it was better than doing it herself. He moved to her sides, tracing her curves and send tickling sparks of electricity through her. Once more she shuddered and moaned as he worked his magic.

He embraced her with both arms around her stomach. Nuzzling his face into her neck, there was a light prick of his teeth tracing from her ear to her collar bone. In response, she pressed her lower half into him, feeling his member harden against her back side. There was certainty that he was closer to claiming her once more before she found the rag in front of her.

"It...be...wrong…"

"It's nothing you haven't touched before Jaune." She giggled. Jaune, her man, always the sweetheart. She accepted the rag to finish her front side. Turning to do the same, she only found his backside to her.

Once more the scars presented themselves. There where the scars from whips were used to torment him when they had stripped him naked. He would work hard, then the snap of their tool would hit. He would fall and get back up, only to get back to the task of whatever he was assigned to that day. Then it would repeat.

A constant reminder that he had taken so much punishment and torture for them.

A reminder of the debt they owed to the Wolf, and they would repay it tenfold.

"It would be wrong for me not to return the favor." She pouted. There was a hauntingly low laugh that came from him. He turned his head to meet her light blue eyes with his dark blue ones.

"In...bulll...head...you...did…" he smirked and returned to bathing himself. A smile formed on her own lips.

"It was my pleasure Jaune." She sighed as he wouldn't budge. He was still a man, but he could be satisfied with the small things. She would do so much for him.

Her mind mused on the topic of things that would please him. As she washed herself in the river. The cool air and cold water made goosebumps across her skin. There was a decision to hold him while they walked back, to stave off the cold they would have to endure.

It was a relaxing night, but she could feel the Wolf's gaze scan the area around them. No doubt on the lookout for threats. As kind as he was, there was a pressure when his eyes would look upon her. For others, it was that when a judgment from a judge fell his gavel. It was different for her, it was comforting, he was her lover and he had often looked upon her bruising and cuts and healed them properly.

Glancing around there was nothing out of the ordinary. The greenery waves as the light breeze disrupted their stillness. Then something caught her eyes. In between two trees there was a faint glow of orange in the distance. Most likely of a fire of some sort.

"Jaune!" There was a harsh whisper as he wiped around to face her. "Quiet and follow me." She ordered. He nodded and did his best to silence his footfalls in the creek. She crouched as he did too to bring themselves lower to the ground.

"What...is...it?" He questioned as softly as he could. She simply held up a finger to her lips to silence all verbal communication. They placed their backs against two trees opposite of each other. She leaned forward to take a look.

In a distant clearing, past all the brush, twigs and leaves, there was a camp. Several faunus moved about, holding rifles and scanning the area around them. Others were gathered around a fire to warm or rest.

The most interesting part to her, they worse masks on their faces. When new prisoners came in they did talk about faunus wearing masks, they called themselves the White Fang. She snapped her head to hide behind the tree. They would've seen her reflection of her eyes due to her traits.

Jaune himself took a peak and did the same. He looked to her and raised an eyebrow. A question to what they should do. She simply nodded her head towards the direction of their camp.

"Quickly." She whispered as their naked bodies moved off in the night.

When they were sure they were far enough, they took off in a mad sprint, startling two of their brothers who took up the night watch.

She would have to have Blackbeard teach their own about scouting had they had missed such a crucial detail.

Both men turned and snapped his rifle, but widened his eyes and noticed who he was aiming at. They met them halfway, Eva recognized one man immediately. The one who wanted the White Fang to pay.

They didn't ooggel or hawk at the sight of their bare flesh. Such a sight wasn't uncommon for a prisoner of the deep. Sometimes after a beating, one was stripped of clothing and sent back to work in nudity.

"Wolf, Eva, is everything alright?" Albastru asked as he raised his borrowed rifle and stood between them and the path they had taken. Eva was the first to speak.

"Your wish may come true soon Albastru." She smirked "Both of you, find a replacement for your watch and bring Blackbeard to the Wolf's bullhead." She ordered. He looked at her and then to Jaune. He shrank a bit under his gaze. It wasn't disapproving one, but one that had told him to hurry.

"Frasin, let's go." The ox faunus with a missing horn nodded to his partner for the night. The two started to pick up their pace.

"Little Jaune ain't so little is he Albastru?" Frasin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

They finished dressing in a record time. Jaune taking longer for his only choice was of trousers and his full armor suit from the prison. He only chose the trouser to give himself some decency for the others.

The fanatics' camp was a surprise and action would have to be taken soon. It was a voiced concern by Jaune, the Wolf himself. That if the White Fang discovered them soon, it could spell disaster.

An ambush was out of the question, the thought was shut down by Eva. There was an agreement that they could be used.

Their discussion was cut when three figures appeared from behind.

"We've brought him Wolf." The statement of success was minor.

"I hope all is good Eva." Blackbeard spoke up as he strode forward to the crate that they used earlier.

"It is not good Blackbeard." She responded with a simple look of disapproval written across her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"What seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"White...Fang…" Jaune growled he lifted his hammer and inspected the top.

"The Pack claimed they scout the creek earlier. Were you aware of that?" Eva began to interrogate him.

"I was, I know some of my men or myself should have joined them." He responded immediately with no sway in his voice.

"And you didn't." The accusation in her voice was strong. Blackbeard only looked at her with no waiver in his posture.

"I did not wish to overstep. The Pack is still cautious around us, I didn't want them to worry and unintentionally draw the grimm to us." The explanation was given and Eva could understand. Even if he was a traitor, there was still the chance he may run back to Atlas. She looked to Jaune to see what he would say.

"Fair…" the raspy voice from him and a nod of approval was given. Blackbeard hummed as the four looked to him collectively, Jaune knew it was the sound of an idea he had.

"But with the White Fang so close, this is an opportunity." Blackbeard spoke. There was another nod from Eva as Jaune growled. Eva sighed as she looked to Jaune.

"Just hear him out Wolf please," There was a plea in her voice and flinch when he looked at her. "If at the end you don't like it we'll kill them and take what they have," Eva glance back at Blackbeard. "Continue."

"We are trying to get into the city, they are too and probably already have a cell on the inside." Blackbeard noticed how the Wolf's eyes narrowed. "We have our faunus infiltrate the camp. They will mask as unlucky individuals, left behind by humans after grimm ambushed them."

"Feeding hatred for humanity, gaining sympathy." Eva looked to Albastru who acknowledged under the gaze of the woman. "Ours will want their revenge."

"Four at most, they'll have to be ruffled up a bit, some blood will have to be spilled." Blackbeard paused for a moment. "If we're lucky, we can find their smuggling contacts on the inside."

"An idea of who scuttles about underground. There is someone who choses no side but profits off of the conflict." Eva mused.

"Not...safe...for...them…" Jaune growled with his twisted throat.

"It's not, and it is one hell of a risk, but it will help us get one step closer to Cordovin. I can give them a basic rundown of what they need to do." There was a stifled laughter coming from Eva. The men in the room looked to her. Jaune only raised his right eyebrow and the rest started to question her sanity.

"Yes...Eva…?" Jaune asked her as he knew she had an idea.

"Ours will be ambitious as spies. They'll want to gain approval from the fanatics, recognized by the superiors within." She giggled a little more. "We have them plant whispers, rumors of hearing other wanting to attack her."

"Pull...strings…" Jaune started to see the plan form in his mind. It was a shot, there was no proof of any of his Pack existing. Only the memory of the ones who loved them.

"A trap for them to willing throw themselves into, we've made our enemies clear. A shame that they will draw the first blood on each other." Blackbeard nodded at Eva's statement.

"Al...bastru," the named man perked up at Jaune's voice. "You'll. ..have…your...revenge…"

The horse faunus gazed upon the Wolf with wide eyes. Unaware that he had a smile of teeth matching that of Eva's ever one plastered on her face.

"I want to be one that will infiltrate them Wolf." It was a simple request. He had suggested for the White Fang to pay, he might as well go through with his request.

"So...be...it...my...Claw…" it was at that moment he internally cheered for the chance to prove himself. He knew the Wolf, that Jaune held no grudge against him, but he had felt that he owed him for bringing him out of the prison.

"If he's going, I'm going," Frasin spoke as he placed a hand on Albastru shoulder. "Those bastards took my horn, I want a bit of the action."

"That takes care of two volunteers, we need two more." Blackbeard voiced his concern with an approving smile. Albastru chuckled.

"I may have a suggestion for two more." He said while thinking back to a certain snake and avian faunus.

* * *

**So a little bit of story building and set up for the next few chapters. As well as some more Jaune description to give you an idea as to what has happened to him. **

**Thank you all for your patience and bigger thank you to Cyanide Sins for helping me over come that writers block I had for this. **

**Next update will be for Three Kindred Souls I promise you all. **


End file.
